dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空/News
WAY TOO MANY SPOILERS AND WHOLE PLOT FOR DRAGON BALL SUPER Super Dragon Balls Are Planet Size Dragon Balls And Champa has been finding them since decades and he already found 6 of them and only 1 left to find and there are less limitation than normal dragon balls, the namekian created the Original Namekian Dragon Balls [ Small ] from Super Dragon Balls, we have no idea what is the origin of Super Dragon Balls. Champa Says if Team Beerus wins the tournament he will hand over the 6 Super Dragon Balls to Beerus and he will have to find the last one on his own, but the question is what would beerus want with the Super Dragon Balls? But maybe all Beerus want that Champa should not use the Super Dragon Balls, no idea what Champa would do with the Super Dragon Balls? Champa wanna use Bulma's Dragon Radar to find the last Super Dragon Ball but yeah universe is too big to use a small Dragon Radar. The earth is located at the edge of the unvierse and they need to go to the center of the universe, Jaco lives around there and he knows someone named Zuno, well we got a new character here and Jaco says that Zuno knows everything about the universe and everything else... looks like he knows even more than the Whis, Beerus & All Kais. Tights is one of the main protagonist from Jaco The Galactic Patrolman, And she's daughter of Dr. Brief And Mrs. Brief and Bulma's older sister. And she will be the one to give the spaceship so they can go meet the new character Zuno, but yeah Tights is just an author she's not genius like Bulma but yeah we who knows what she's capable of in Dragon ball Super. Here are the 5 members from Team Beerus. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu and Unknown, but Beerus says that he's the strongest person he has ever fought, well it's definitely not Goku & Whis, so who do you think it could be? I think it could be Broly and yeah Toriyama might make Broly Canon and that'd be awesome! But well who knows? As for Piccolo & Majin Buu, they will probably get training from Whis, imagine how strong they will become? I'm pretty sure that Majin Buu will surpass Kid Buu, or Super Buu/Buuhan after training with Whis. Don't know about Piccolo but yeah he's not gonna be left behind he'll definitely have a big power boost! Gohan is totally out of this, even though Vegeta says that Gohan has the potential but Goku says he's into study and all and he's weak compared to other, so gotta say sorry Gohan Fans! The tournament is set on a nameless planet after 7 solar days, thats like 5 earth days and 10 hours. The tournament rules are same as Budokai Tenkachi games, and Beerus and Champa won't be fighting they wll be like Trainers probably. And more on Super Dragon Balls, Champa says it took him decades to gather the Super Dragon Balls, maybe it's located in Champa's unvierse. But yeah Probably the last Super Dragon Ball somehow ended up in Beeru's Unvierse 7.Bulma Built a new Dragon Radar for Super Dragon Balls and she says wait there are supposed to be Super Dragon Balls in our universe as well. Interesting huh? But well they don't know what galaxy exactly so they will have to go and meet Zuno. As Jaco says there are tons of galaxy not just four. The last details are Whis won't be competing as Beerus says he's too strong or so. And Vegeta says he don't wanna fight mindless fighters... hmmm well that's something new. We thought there are only 4 galaxy as there are 4 kais, North, South, East And West Kai but well turns out there are tons of galaxies out there. Category:Blog posts